


Full of Honey Just to Make Him Sweet

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Jongho, Baristas, F/M, Fluff, Jongho breaks fruits not hearts, Jongho is a shy baby, Juice Bar, Teasing, This is just Jongho getting teased and being awkward, bad apple puns, but not really a coffee shop, jongho is a little shit, minor seonghwa/yeosang, minor wooyoung/san, oblivious Jongho, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: "Welcome to Fruit Punch, where our juices hit you hard!" The voice is way too cheery for how early it is, but when Jongho looks up, he's met with a stunning pair of green eyes smiling at him. He hands over the list he's made to the barista which includes his friend's drink orders. "Okay, so seven drinks? Is that it?" She questions."Uhhh. Well there needs to be eight, but I don't know what I want."
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Full of Honey Just to Make Him Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome back. I'm so sorry for the puns in this. I'm funnier in person.
> 
> Enjoy awkward Jongho and the others lovingly making fun of him.
> 
> Title from Black Magic by Little Mix <3

"Stupid San, stupid Wooyoung," Jongho grumbled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk alone. "How'd I get roped into buying juice for everyone?" Jongho kept cursing his "lazy" friends, mentally reciting their orders in his head as he recounted the moments that led him here.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS THERE'S A NEW JUICE BAR AND IT'S SO GOOD!" Wooyoung shouts as he runs to meet his friends, San trudging behind, still not awake.

"Shut the fuck up it's 8 in the morning," Yeosang grumbles from his place in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Seonghwa, in turn, just chuckles soundlessly, earning a slight shove and grumble from Yeosang. 

"Sangie come on," Wooyoung pouts. "Sannie and I had it the other day and it's so good. I think you would like it."

"Are you buying?" Yunho (not so) helpfully suggests and Mingi begins to bounce at Yunho's suggestion that someone else would be paying. He's all in at that point nodding his head at Wooyoung.

"I'll buy, but I'm not going to get it." Hongjoong says from behind his book which earns cheers from everyone.

"Who's going to get it?" Jongho asks.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" The group questions. That's how they settle everything.

Wooyoung was the first to win, meaning he was exempt from going. Seonghwa, Mingi, and Yunho were the next to win, followed by San, and Yeosang. Hongjoong didn't play because he was paying, which left a disgruntled Jongho pouting as he got everyone's orders via text message. 

"Guys how am I going to carry them all?" Jongho whines, earning shrugs from everyone around him.

"They have drink carriers, you big baby." Yeosang says, earning a slight whack from Seonghwa at his insult.

"Hmph. Fine. Be back later." Jongho says as he stomps away.

*****

"Welcome to Fruit Punch, where our juices hit you hard!" The voice is way too cheery for how early it is, but when Jongho looks up, he's met with a stunning pair of green eyes smiling at him. He hands over the list he's made to the barista which includes his friend's drink orders. "Okay, so seven drinks? Is that it?" She questions.

"Uhhh. Well there needs to be eight, but I don't know what I want." Jongho admits, shifting his weight between his feet. He looks at the barista, wordlessly pleading for her to help him. 

“Oh, I know just the thing. You like sweet, right?” She asks happily and Jongho nods quickly. He hands her Hongjoong’s card while asking for his name, which he supplies. She thanks him with a smile after finishing the transaction and Jongho waits at the end of the bar, watching as the drink carriers are filled up with his friend’s drinks.

“And last but not least, an Apple of my Eye for the apple of my eye,” the cute barista announces with an exaggerated wink, setting Jongho’s drink into the carrier with a blinding smile. Jongho, taking a second to process what just happened, felt his entire face turn bright red as he scoops up the carriers into his hands, mumbling a shy “thank you” to the barista and quickly retreating without looking back. He exhales heavily once he’s finally back outside as he starts his trek back to his asshole friends.

*****

“Jongho finally I was so thirsty,” Wooyoung whines. Jongho shoots a glare at his barely-older friend and subsequently his smug boyfriend for encouraging his behavior. He sets the carriers down and lets everyone grab their own drinks.

“Apple of my eye? Why did you get a cute name on yours when we just got our names?” Mingi whines at Jongho, earning a furious blush from the youngest. 

“That’s just what she wrote,” Jongho mumbled to himself, hoping nobody pressed further. Unfortunately his friends are asswagons and don’t let anything go without a scene.

“AHHHHHHH I KNOW WHO YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT,” Wooyoung screams, causing San to explode in a fit of giggles. Jongho chooses to ignore them in favor of drinking his (quite delicious) drink. “Seriously Jong, she’s cute and she’s never written anything mushy like that on my cups.” Jongho rolled his eyes at his friend, hoping his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was. He hears quiet snickers from San and realizes that he’s out of luck. Choosing to ignore his friend’s teasing, Jongho finishes his drink and grabs his skateboard, opting to skate by himself today.

*****

Jongho would be lying to himself and anyone that asks him if he said he hasn’t walked by that juice bar every other day on the way to The Pool, and it wasn’t even on his way. He literally had to walk past his destination just to turn around and retreat when he eventually convinced himself not to enter. It didn’t stop him from looking in the window every time to see if that cute barista was working. She always was. Jongho has caught himself smiling when he sees her before blushing furiously and walking away quickly. His friends say nothing about his late arrivals at The Pool, for which Jongho is very grateful. There’s no way he’d hear the end of it with how much he teased the SeongSang and WooSan couples.

A few weeks after Jongho’s initial visit to Fruit Punch, he makes a promise to himself to go in, be bold, and get her number (and her name, but that’s a given). He hypes himself up the entire walk, telling himself that he is a strong, independent, and handsome man and Hongjoong just wouldn’t lie to him about that. Once he sees the bar, his steps slow and he almost hightails it out of there when he locks eyes with the barista. His face pales and he feels his breath catch in his throat and his palms start sweating. She squints in his direction and her face immediately brightens when she recognizes him. 

“APPLE OF MY EYE, HI!” She yells at him, waving hugely. Jongho feels his face heat up and he freezes in his tracks, taking a brief second to look around to make sure she’s talking to him. “YES YOU! COME HERE!” She suggests playfully.

“Uhh. hi,” Jongho says when he finally reaches where she’s sitting outside of the bar. “How’s it going?”

“I’m good. I’m glad I saw you. I’ve seen you outside walking by and wanted to ask you how you liked the drink. It wasn’t on the menu. I just kind of made it up.”

“O-oh...uhhhh...it was really good. I loved it. Thanks!” Jongho managed to sputter out.

“Yay, I’m glad!” She beamed at him. “How did you hear about the shop to begin with?”

“Oh, my loud friends told me about it.”

“Wait, the blonde with the cat eyes and his tiny friend?” Jongho gapes at her descriptions of his friends. “Sorry, I’ve seen you around The Pool before. They are quite loud,” she supplies shyly.

“No, i-it’s fine. I’ve just never seen you there before.” 

“Oh, well I’m pretty forgettable, so I get it,” she smiles weakly at him.

“Sorry. I’m kind of bad about tunnel vision. I don’t really pay attention to my surroundings.”

“It’s okay. You guys all look like you have fun every day anyway.”

“Honestly I hate them more every day.” Jongho replies dryly, earning a sweet giggle from the other.

“Well, I’m glad I got to see you and talk to you. See you around?” She asks.

“Y-yeah. Definitely.” He raises his hand to wave as he turns around to head to The Pool.

Jongho leaves without her name and her number, but he did leave with a smile ghosting his lips.

*****

“Yah, who are you and what have you done with the grumpy baby?” Wooyoung whines when he fails to get a reaction out of his teasing of Jongho.

“I just decided your shit doesn’t matter to me.” Jongho deadpans.

“No, there’s definitely something weird about you,” Mingi supplies unhelpfully, “just gotta find out what it is.”

“Wait. He started getting weird after we made him get our drinks a few weeks ago,” San suggested, causing Wooyoung to nod. “And Addi says she sees him walking by all the time.”

“You guys are dumb. I’m not acting we- wait, her name is Addi?”

“There it is,” Hongjoong comments, not looking up from his newest book.

“How do you know her name?” Jongho asks rushed.

“We love that place and she’s always there. Super sweet too. I see her walking by here occasionally.” San shrugs. “Speaking of, ADDI HEY! COME SAY HI!” Wooyoung shouts, waving frantically to someone behind Jongho, who feels his face pale and then promptly blush. He hears a faint “oh shit” from either Seonghwa or Yeosang and he’s afraid to turn around.

“Hey Wooyoung,” She greets.

“Addi, this is Hongjoong,” Hongjoong waves, “that’s SeongSang over there,” the duo sends a glare to Wooyoung while waving sheepishly, “the two trees are Mingi and Yunho, you know San and me, and I hear you know-”

“Apple of my eye, hi again,” Addi giggles. In his peripheral, Jongho can see Hongjoong closing his book and Yunho’s jaw dropping comically. Jongho raises his hand in Addi’s general direction before hopping on his board and dropping into the bowl. “He’s just shy,” he hears San explain (not) helpfully.

Much to Jongho’s disbelief, Addi gets along really well with his friends. He thought they were all unbearable and should rot in the deepest pits of hell, but I guess they’re okay for other people. He just doesn’t want to go through the bullshit of making new friends. Yeah, that’s it. He’s just lazy. 

*****

Jongho manages to avoid Addi for a lot of the evening, opting to work on a few tricks on the other side of the park by himself. When it starts to get dark, the others start to pack up and he hears Addi start to say her goodbyes.

“Wait, are you walking home by yourself?” Seonghwa asks her.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal.” She shrugs with a smile.

“Aish, no thanks. You’re not walking by yourself. Jongho can walk you.” Seonghwa objects. Addi meets Jongho’s gaze and it’s almost comical how wide Jongho’s eyes are.

“No, Hwa, it’s okay, really. I’ll be fine on my own. It’s not that far.”

“From what I gather, you live on the other side of the town. Jongho will walk you. He’d be happy to, right?” Hongjoong says, using his ‘dad’ voice, meaning Jongho had to agree. Jongho nods wordlessly and kicks up his board into his hand. 

“Okay, thank you Jongho. Shall we go?” Jongho nods again and they set off.

*****

“Sorry about this. You didn’t have to walk me home.” Addi says quietly, gaze not leaving the ground in front of her.

“No, I did. You heard Hongjoong. I’ll deny it if you tell him, but he’s scary for how small he is.” Addi giggles and nods quickly.

“Well I appreciate it.”

“Of course. I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Iwantedtogetyournumber.” Jongho rushes.

“I’m sorry, what?” Addi asks, leaning closer.

“I was uh….h-hop-hoping I could...uhhh...shit”

“Could what?...”

“Have your number?” Jongho finishes, refusing to meet her stare. He could feel it burning into the side of his face. “But like, yeah it’s cool if you don’t want to. I just think you’re cute and funny, and pretty, and nice, and you make really good drinks, and like...I can break apples with my hands.” He rushes. “Yeah. It’s cool. You don’t have to.”

“Give me your phone.” She demands.

“What?”

“Give me. Your phone.” She enunciates with a smile. Jongho fishes his phone out of his shorts and hands it over, allowing her to put her phone number in.

“Apple Of My Eye,” Jongho repeats the contact name she input after getting his phone back. She nods curtly at him and he smiles to himself. They resume walking and Jongho feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. There’s a comfortable silence between them before it’s ruined by Jongho’s phone going off.

** _SAtaN: _ ** _ Come to Hwa’s when you’re done ;) _

“I’m going to kill them. I hate them so much,” Jongho mumbled more to himself.

“San?”

“San.”

“Well, this is it. Thanks again for walking me home.” Addi says and Jongho nods. Making a quick decision, he turns his head towards Addi with the intention of giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek, but apparently she was thinking the same thing. They met halfway in an unexpected kiss and Jongho audibly squeaked when he realized what had happened. He pulled away and felt his face flush and he could hear her breathing increase.

“Uhh.. it was no problem.” Jongho replies.

“Goodnight Jongho,” Addi says with a slight smile as she turns around to head in the door.

“Addi wait,” Jongho hears himself call, reaching for her wrist.

“Hmm?”

“Can I try that again?” He looks up at her and he felt small in that instance. She gives him a barely-there nod and he cups her face in his hands, noticing that she’s trembling slightly and he can feel her pulse under his pinky fingers where they lay. He leans in and softly connects their lips together and he feels her sigh into the kiss.

After a few seconds, they pull apart. “That’s better,” Jongho whispers against Addi’s mouth and he can feel her giggle softly. “Goodnight Addi.”

“Goodnight Jongho. I’ll text you.” Jongho nods at her and waits until she disappears behind the door before he retreats to Seonghwa’s, where his friends are undoubtedly waiting to ask him six million questions, all of which he will refuse to answer out of pure spite.

*****

“How was your walk?” Yeosang (of all people) asks as soon as he gets through the door. Jongho ignores him and moves to his usual spot, luckily his bed is already made up.

“AISH YEOSANG I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER HIM.” Jongho smiles as he hears the eldest scold his boyfriend. Jongho’s phone goes off and he unlocks it quickly, finding a text from Addi waiting for him. He smiles at his phone.

** _Apple Of My Eye: _ ** _ wait - can you really break apples with your hands? _

“APPLE OF MY EYE OH MY GOD THAT’S THE CUTEST THING EVER,” Yunho squeals, grabbing his phone. Jongho lunges after his taller friend, tackling him to the ground and grabbing for literally anything he can find to smother Yunho. The other six boys laugh loudly and it’s in that moment that Jongho realizes that he needs new friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bets on whether Jongho would actually go through with getting new friends? Nobody? S a m e
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. You can find me on twitter with a new @: @armystaytiny
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos and tell me how you liked this installment. I love these 8 boys so much.


End file.
